


Lending a Hand -- An HoD Outtake

by DomesticGoddess



Series: Centaurs of Middle Earth [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Centaur AU, Established Relationship, M/M, Pregnancy sex, centaur sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-25 23:45:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18271520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DomesticGoddess/pseuds/DomesticGoddess
Summary: This is a ‘what if’ scene cut from ‘Herd Of Durin’ chapter 26. I had  considered adding it to the original story, but decided on cutting it out for several reasons. 1) I didn't want this hanging between Dagan and Bilbo if I decided to keep Dagan alive. 2) I didn't want Bilbo to look unfaithful to his stallion. And 3) I knew some of my readers just wouldn't appreciate it.Still, it had some appeal to me so I decided to write it out anyway. Remember, it’s not actually part of the story, more like how it could have went in a different universe.So, what if Bilbohadtaken Dagan up on his offer? ;)





	Lending a Hand -- An HoD Outtake

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This is pretty much all smut . . . centaur smut. Don't read it if it's not your thing. 
> 
> You've been warned.

“I don’t have ta mount ya. I could just lend ya a hand, if ya catch my meaning.” Dagan waggled his eyebrows. 

Bilbo bit his lip, shifting his back feet uncomfortably. His need was growing unbearable. He might have trouble walking if he didn’t do something. But he could never betray his stallion. But Thorin wouldn’t blame him for seeking relief either. Still, he would blame Dagan. 

He was so caught up in his inner turmoil, he didn’t notice Dagan until he was almost right next to him. “I-I don’t think-“

“Shhh. Just tell yer stallion ya didn’t have a choice.” Dagan comforted as his hands softly began to rub over the pony, over his back and down his rear. “Just tell him I forced ya.” 

Bilbo wanted to pull away but his back legs were already stiffening with need as his tail lifted eagerly. Bilbo nickered in surprise as Dagan wrapped a hand around his length and stroked, his other hand still groping the pony’s rear.

Bilbo was already so wound up he was almost immediately reduced to needy pants. His ears lowered and he sagged under the stimulation. “Not . . enough!” He panted. His itch was inside, he needed more! 

He heard Dagan murmur something but couldn’t make out what it was. He whinnied in surprise when Dagan’s hand was suddenly wiggling into him. “Oohhhh!” He moaned as Dagan’s hand and arm worked itself in deeper.

Bilbo panted harshly, sagged over and supporting himself on his knees. His ears drooped low with need. He shouldn’t even be doing this but it just felt so good!

He vaguely registered some more mumbling before the hand inside of him brushed something that made him see stars and he came suddenly with a startled whinny.

“Found it.” Dagan chimed much too cheerfully. 

Before the waves of his first orgasm had even faded, Dagan started pumping his arm into the pony, targeting that sweet little pleasure spot every time. 

“Ahhh-ahhhh!” Bilbo gasped between overwhelmed cries from the onslaught. His cries escalated quickly until he came again with a sob. Dagan's arm didn’t even slow down. 

“Mahal, to feel you tight and shuddering around me . . would be the greatest ecstasy.” Dagan rumbled, voice low and rough with arousal. 

Bilbo’s legs were still stiff, his body’s way of saying he wasn’t done yet, but he was tired and gasping for air, his head swimming. Soft moans were all he could muster at the moment.

“Can we get one more, do ya think?” Dagan purred. “Maybe just a little harder.” He sounded like he was talking more to himself now. With the next thrust of his arm, he slammed his hand into that wonderfully sensitive spot. 

Bilbo squealed and nearly bucked with the jolt of pleasure that shot forcefully through his nerves. Dagan continued his forceful thrusts, determined to wring one more release out of the pony. 

Bilbo sobbed with every pump, body throbbing and humming with overwhelming pleasure. “Da-gan, please!” He begged between pants and sobs.

Dagan just pumped him harder.

Bilbo felt like his entire body had become a tightly wrapped coil and it was nearing its breaking point. Finally, with eyes blinded from pleasure he reached his peak. His scream was voiceless as his entire body shuddered from the force of his release. His jaw sagged limply, his mind too lost, drowning in pleasure, to even be aware of reality in that moment. 

Dagan pumped him through it, though more softly, until the pony’s legs began to shake dangerously, all the tension released and limbs threatening to collapse. He finally pulled his arm out as Bilbo sucked in large shaky breathes.

He quickly washed off his arm and hands before gently coaxing the pony down to sit. He wrapped his arms around Bilbo's sagging upper torso, resting him against his chest to keep him from slipping under the water. 

Bilbo was still lost in a daze as the after shocks continued to throb through his body making his legs twitch and jolt. 

“Well,” Dagan started a couple of minutes later, when it seemed like the pony as finally becoming more aware. “That was fun.” He said with a wicked smirk.

Bilbo huffed at him. Too tired and sated to care about much of anything at the moment. “I don’t think I can walk.” He mumbled drowsily, earning a laugh from Dagan. 

“We’ll rest here awhile, but we can’t stay long.” His fingers glided through the short, fine curls on Bilbo’s upper back comfortingly. “So, this happen a lot then?

Bilbo just huffed. He was to tired to explain. 


End file.
